Event Item
Event Item is a Gaia Online item. Overview Event Items are items that can only be obtained during an event that involves community participation. And depending on the circumstances such as re-release or recolor, these items can not be obtained after events are over, thus their limitations are based on user participation. Descriptions * Freebie Items are obtain by by a grant link. * NPC Items are received from the event's NPC. * Shop Items are stocked in shops and released for the sake of the season or for the theme of the event. Unlike event items they cost gold, stickers, or cash. * Sponsor Items relate to sponsorships that are present on Gaia Online. * GoFusion Items are created through the GoFusion feature. They cost charms. * Themed series, these items could refer to any time with a themed based on a holiday event. This includes items such as, apparel and accessories, skins, background, toys, etc. * Container and Grab Bag Items refer to individually numbered containers received from Gaia NPCs, namely mascots and shopkeepers. These containers are obtained by collecting a specific amount of collectable items such as candy or carols and then 'talking' to the NPC upon completion. * Kickstart Items refer to items released during a Kickstart event. They are obtained when an individual user or, through collaborative efforts, multiple users reach a goal. * CORPoration Items relate to a character associations. For example G CORP, which is known for human and zombie characters. These items are obtained by siding with a group for the sake of battling an opposing group. * Faction Items are similar to corporation items in that it means siding with an association to obtain their items. * Shop Items are stocked in Gaia Shops, these are items released for the sake of the season or for the theme of the event. Unlike event items they cost gold, stickers, or cash. Types of Items Standard Event Items * Gaia Anniversary Event Items, also known as a Gaiaversary, it was introduced in 2004 of February 18. * Annual GAIA Ball Event Items‎, also known as a Gaia Ball, it was introduced 2004 of February. * Summer Event Items, also known as 'Summer2K', was introduced in 2004 of August. * Mini Event Items was introduced in 2009 April. Holiday Items A Holiday Event Item includes event items based on real-world holidays such as Christmas and Halloween. * New Year's Day Event Items, includes Eve, acknowledged in 2004 of December. * Chinese New Year's Event Items, mention in 2008 of February. * Valentine's Day Event Items, also known as 'Vday2K', was introduced in 2006 of February. * Leap Year Day Event Items was introduced in 2008 of February. * Saint Patrick's Day Event Items, also known as SP2K or SPday, was introduced in 2007 of March. * April Fools' Day Event Items was introduced in 2004 of April. * Easter Day Event Items, also known as Easter2K, was introduced in 2003 of April. * May the Fourth Event Items was introduced in 2012 of May. * Mother & Father's Day Event Items was introduced in 2014 of May and June. * Independence Day Event Items, also known as Fourth of July, was given acknowledgement 2012 of July. * Summer Event Items, also known as 'Summer2K', was introduced in 2004 of August. * Halloween Event Items, also known as 'H2K', was introduced in 2003 of October. * Thanksgiving Day Event Items, also known as 'Turkey Day', was introduced in 2013 of November. * 12 Days of Gaia Event Items was introduced in 2007 of December. * Christmas Event Items, also known as Xmas2k, was introduced in 2003 of December. Sales Items * Sales Event Items are items released during announced sales that can relate to the real-world events such as Labor Day or Black Friday (BFS2K); the Gaia version is the Summer Sales Event. These items are only purchasable by spending Gaia Cash in the Cash Shops. * Flash Sale Event Items are items released during sporadically announced sales. These items are only purchasable by spending Gaia Cash in the Cash Shops. Trivia * Anniversary 2004-2005 - The G Pin which was originally a 2004 item, was handed out again in 2005 for reasons unknown, it is speculation that it was to counter the V Pin as the "G" symbol represents the NPC:Gambino Family. This was the first event item to be re-released and doing so caused some owners of the original pin to be upset. * Anniversary 2006 - Although involvement of the NPCs handing out the items was the highlight of the 3rd Anniversary, the G Shades were not well received. * Anniversary 2009 - The most controversial anniversary because when the Gaia Anniversary Sash was first handed out, they were well received, but upon discovering that the Sashes were soulbound- a backlash developed. ** Some of the notable feedbacks: Not getting the color wanted, Not getting the year wanted (due to re-registering in a different year), Not being able to collect sashes, That sashes with earlier years would cause elitism, and The dislike of soulbinding in general. ** When some Users protested about not wanting their sash and wanted a choice of trashing it the Developers tacked on the sellback option, however, this also brought backlash due to the sashes having different sellback values. ** The artist of the Evolving Item, Item:Fremere's Guard, parodied the reaction of the Community by having the "Fremere's Elite Party Sash", a rainbow themed sash, as a pose. **What the Developers and Artists intended the sashes to be was a special gift to Gaians, thus the prevention of selling or trading was placed upon it. * Anniversary 2010 - When the slippers of Radio Jack and Phee-Chan (a companion in the Item:Magical Girl Monthly Collectible), some Gaians wondered why it was present. Juno, a former staffer, stated that both characters are 'rabbit-like creatures'. And given that it was the seventh anniversary at the time the number seven was considered a lucky number. Retrieved 2010 June 7 * Easter 2k6 had an item release called the Carrot Plush, this item was the first event item to be exclusively for to Gaia Homes. * Easter 2k7 marked the first time collectable Easter eggs could be kept, sold, or traded after and during the event to trade in for event items later. * Easter 2k8 only had one item released because Gaia staff did not have time to make a full event. References External links * Navigation Category:Glossary Category:Gaia Item Category:Event Item